Who Is The Real Of Lockwood?
by Adoonga B
Summary: Chanyeol Selalu mendapati Baekhyun dengan keadaan terluka. Dan Chanyeol mencurigai sosok yang dikenal sebagai Lockwood karena sosok itu adalah orang yang sama ketika terlibat dalam kasus ibunya. Sebenarnya, siapa itu Lockwood? [!]BoyxBoy, ChanBaek pairing and others (HunHan, Kai, Roseanne Park, Kris and OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chanyeol berlari dengan keadaan pikirannya yang kacau. Sebelumnya, ia menyambar kunci mobil dan ponselnya berdering tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Sejenak, tubuhnya menegang setelah membaca isi pesan teks tersebut.

'Sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol memukul stir kemudinya, kepalanya merunduk seiring dengan bahunya yang bergetar. Ia menitikan air matanya setelah sekian lama ia menepati janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menangisi sesuatu, apapun itu. Persetan dengan janjinya itu, ia juga manusia. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Byun Baekhyun... Kajima... Jebal."

* * *

 **Who Is The Real Of Lockwood?**

 **Story written by** **Adoonga B**

 **Cast(s) ChanBaek pairing and others**

 **Rated T-12**

 **[!] Banyak flashback, baca pelan-pelan**

 **Summary :**

 _ **Chanyeol Selalu mendapati Baekhyun dengan keadaan terluka. Dan Chanyeol mencurigai sosok yang dikenal sebagai Lockwood karena sosok itu adalah orang yang sama ketika terlibat dalam kasus ibunya. Sebenarnya, siapa itu Lockwood?**_

 **Please, review after read. You! Should! ehehe(?)**

 **Thank you~**

* * *

 **BRAK!**

Chanyeol membanting pintu gedung kosong dihadapannya. Dibelakangnya, Jongin memperingatinya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Kita tidak tau bagaimana cara mereka mengancam melalui perantara Baekhyun. Bersyukurlah kalau itu tidak berdampak buruk padanya, jika sebaliknya?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam emosinya. Ia bersumpah, jika segores saja mereka melukai Baekhyun, ia tak akan membiarkan mereka hidup dengan tawa bebas. Chanyeol berjalan dengan waspada. Disisinya, Jongin dan Sehun juga terlihat mengawasi tempat disekeliling mereka.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang datang. Park Chanyeol?" dengan gerakan spontan mereka bertiga berbalik badan untuk berhadapan muka dengan seseorang yang tadinya berada dibelakang mereka yang kini bertepuk tangan, terkesan sarkastik. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika tau siapa seseorang yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Shin Wonho bajingan." geram Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya membawa dua temanmu? Wah, kelihatannya kita tidak seimbang." ucap Wonho, ia terkekeh diakhir perkataannya.

Setelah Wonho berucap demikian, sekelompok orang muncul dari belakang Wonho. Sekitar sepuluh orang jumlah dari mereka, termasuk Wonho sendiri. Sehun melebarkan matanya ketika pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu diantara mereka.

"Hyung...?"

Sedangkan Jongin mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Ini akan merepotkan, batinnya.

"Bisa kutau alasanmu menculik Baekhyun dadakan begini?"

Wonho menaikan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kau ini sok lupa atau benar-benar melupakannya?"

Chanyeol tau, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Saat itu, bawahan Wonho menawarkan kerjasama kepada Chanyeol dan kelompoknya untuk menahlukkan mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kelompok Chanyeol menolaknya karena ia tidak punya urusan dengan mafia itu selama mereka tidak mengusik. Merasa ada firasat buruk, Chanyeol memberi peringatan pada kelompoknya agar waspada, tidak biasanya Shin Wonho mau berhubungan dengan mereka. Dan firasat Chanyeol benar adanya. Bawahan Wonho, Jung Daehyun terbunuh karena mencoba mencuri data-data yang dimiliki kelompok Chanyeol tentang mafia tersebut. Akhirnya, perkelahian antara kelompok Jung Daehyun dan kelompok Chanyeol tak dapat terhindari.

"Ingat Jung Daehyun?"

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun hanya diam. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Wonho sedangkan lelaki itu sudah pasti tau jawaban mereka. Chanyeol pikir, ini semacam balas dendam karena kematian Jung Daehyun. Seandainya Wonho tau bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya Daehyun terbunuh, tetapi sia-sia saja menjelaskan kepada mereka. Chanyeol sudah hafal tabiat orang-orang seperti mereka. Daripada repot-repot menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada mereka dan akhirnya hanya sangkalan yang menjengkelkan yang mereka dapat, ujung-ujungnnya kelompok Chanyeol tetap salah dimata mereka.

"Kita buat kesepakatan saja." ucap Wonho. Lelaki berkulit putih itu menepuk tangannya sekali, memberi isyarat pada bawahannya. Dan tepat ketika salah satu bawahan Wonho menyeret kursi kayu ke hadapan mereka, Chanyeol refleks bergerka maju namun ditahan oleh Jongin. Baekhyun terikat di kursi itu dengan mulut yang tertutup dengan kain, bekas lelehan air mata terlihat jelas dipipi mulus Baekhyun dan juga memar di sekitar tangan serta wajahnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berfikir jernih sesaat, melihat Baekhyun degan wajah sayu membuatnya ingin menerjang komplotan Wonho sekarang juga. Mengahabisi mereka semua tanpa sisa.

"Masih mengenai mafia itu dan Jung Daehyun. Kami hampir menyimpan dendam pada kalian jujur saja."

"Tidak usah basa-basi dan cepat katakan apa mau mu!"

Nada bicara Chanyeol satu oktaf lebih tinggi itu membuat senyuman licik tercipta dibibir Wonho.

"Serahkan datanya dan Baekhyun akan kembali padamu."

"Sialan!"

Dan umpatan Chanyeol seolah menjadi aba-aba dimulainya perang diantara mereka. Wonho menarik kursi dimana Baekhyun terikat, berjaga-jaga seandainya Chanyeol mencoba membawa Baekhyun jika ada kesempatan.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol dan kedua temannya berkelahi melawan bawahan Wonho yang jumlahnya tidak seimbang dengan mereka. Menghiraukan panggilan Wonho padanya.

"Kau cukup melihat kekasihmu dan kedua temanya itu sekarat, disini." bisik Wonho tepat disamping daun telinganya. Baekhyun merasakan sesak didadanya, tepat setelah kedua kelopak matanya berkedip, lelehan air mata jatuh dengan perlahan menelusuri pipi putihnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa hanya menjadi beban untuk Chanyeol.

Sehun mencoba menghindari serangan dari Miho. "Hyung, aku tak percaya ini."

Sehun menjadi tidak fokus dengan keadaan sekarang, sehingga Miho menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meninju wajah Sehun hingga tersungkur. Sehun mengusap darah disudut bibirnya.

"Maaf hyung. Jangan anggap aku adik durhaka."

Miho mencoba menendang tubuh Sehun yang tersungkur namun Sehun menahan pergelangan kaki Miho lalu menariknya, Miho terjatuh. Sehun menduduki tubuh Miho dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi. Dilain sisi, Jongin sudah menjatuhkan empat orang bawahan Wonho. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah dikepung oleh empat orang sekaligus.

"Woah, pengecut." sindir Chanyeol pada keempat orang yang mengepungnya karena bermain keroyokan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Haha, lucu sekali."

Perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul disebelah pelipis Chanyeol. Kenapa dia malah yang diejek. Jongin memukuk pelan kepala belakang Chanyeol. "Fokus, bodoh."

Dan dimulailah pertarungan dua lawan satu yang dilakuan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Kau bisa menangis? Tak kusangka." Wonho menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia melepaskan kain yang menutupi mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin dengar bagaimana kau menangis." ucap Wonho. Lelaki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, melihat bagaimana pemandangan dihadapannya. Isakan Baekhyun berhasil lolos. Samar-samar, Chanyeol mendengarnya. Akibatnya, ia jadi tidak fokus dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Jongin berteriak ketika Chanyeol tersungkur dengan dahi yang mengeluarkan darah. Pergerakan Jongin ditahan oleh kedua bawahan Wonho, ia merutuki Sehun yang menghilang berasama salah satu bawahan Wonho.

"Bagaimana Park?"

Kepala Chanyeol terasa pening bukan main. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tersungkur dihadapannya semakin membuat air matanya keluar dengan derasnya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, dikeadaan seperti ini masih sempatnya Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Diamlah." ucap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun agar kekasihnya itu berhenti manangis. Tetapi, Wonho mengira ucapan Chanyeol itu dilontarkan untuknya. Dangan langkah cepat, Wonho mendekati tempat dimana Chanyeol tersungkur. Ia menendang tubuh Chanyeol. Bukannya Chanyeol yang berteriak kesakitan, justru Baekhyun yang menjerit panik.

"Hentikan! Jangan!" teriak Baekhyun saat Wonho akan mengulangi tidakannya tadi pada Chanyeol.

"Bagus sekali, Byun. Aku jadi ingat tujuan awalku." Wonho melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi, Park. Kau mau menyerahkan datanya? Tenang saja, kekasihmu itu akan kukembalikan nanti."

Chanyeol malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Wonho, membuat lelaki itu naik pitam dan menendang tubuh Chanyeol lagi.

"Bahkan jika kau bersujud dihadapanku sekarang juga aku tak akan memberikannya." ucap Chanyeol sarkastik.

Habis sudah kesabaran Wonho. Ia tersulut perkataan pedas Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika Wonho meraih kursi kayu tak terpakai disebelahnya.

Jongin berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol agar lelaki itu sadar. Namun—

 **BRAK!**

Wonho berhasil menghantamkan kursi kayu yang diraihnya hingga benda itu hancur berserakan.

* * *

Diruangan serba putih itu seorang lelaki terbaring di bangsal ruang rawat rumah sakit. Jarum infus menancap di punggung tangan kirinya, sedangkan jemari tangan kanannya terus digenggam dan sesekali mendapat kecupan kecil dari kekasihnya.

Chanyeol—dengan perban yang melilit dikepalanya—tengah menatap sendu wajah Baekhyun yang pucat. Bahkan bernafaspun lelaki mungil itu dibantu oleh tabung oksigen. Hal yang ditakutkan oleh Chanyeol hampir terjadi, seandainya ia tidak cepat melarikan Baekhyun ke rumah sakit mungkin lelaki mungil itu akan raib darinya.

* * *

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _Mata Chanyeol terpejam erat, ketika Wonho menghantamkan kursi kearahanya. Sejenak keheningan terjadi, namun ada yang aneh disini. Chanyeol tidak merasakan asakit apapun. Tepat setelah menyadari seseorang menindih punggungnya, barulah Chanyeol tercengang. Baekhyun menjadikan dirinya penghalang agar Chanyeol tidak menerima hantaman dari Wonho. Kekasih mungilnya itu pingsan diatas tubuhnya. Dunianya seakan berhenti berputar. Chanyeol terus memandangi Baekhyun, bahkan pupil mata Chanyeol bergerak tidak fokus, seperti terguncang._

 _"Baekhyun!" teriak Sehun yang baru saja muncul, entah darimana saja anak itu._

 _Chanyeol segera memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, ia terus menggumankan do'a agar Baekhyun selamat. Sementara itu, Wonho beserta bawahannya yang tersisa segera melarikan diri. Sehun dan Jongin berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun seraya menangis tanpa suara._

 _"Chanyeol! Sadarlah!" Jongin mengguncang bahu Chanyeol._

 _"Hyung! Kau ingin Baekhyun mati?! Kau bodoh dan aku tau itu! Bawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit sekarang!"_

 _Mendengar teriakan Sehun, Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, mereka pergi menuju rumah sakit._

—

 _Chanyeol semakin tercengang ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter yang menangani Baekhyun._

 _"Tulang selangka bagian kanannya mengalami keretakan dan juga tulang punggungnya, pasien juga mendapatkan enam jahitan di bahu kirinya."_

 _Jongin yang baru saja selesai mengobati lukanya segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang kelihatan berada dikondisi yang benar-benar buruk._

 _"Setidaknya, kau juga harus mengobati kepalamu. Dahimu penuh dengan darah, fyi." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk._

 _"Sehun dimana?"_

 _"Anak itu sedang ditangani, entah apa yang terjadi saat ia menghilang digedung kosong tadi. Anak itu dapat empat jahitan dilengan kirinya."_

 _Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lagi. Melihat keadaan lelaki itu, Jongin merasa iba. Jiwa Chanyeol seperti tidak berada pada raganya. Tatapan matanya kini kosong tertuju pada ubin putih rumah sakit._

 _"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Segera obati lukamu dan bertemulah dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. Keheningan sempat mengisi waktu beberapa menit sebelum Chanyeol berbicara._

 _"Walaupun kejadian ini tak lebih buruk dari yang dialami ibuku, tapi berhasil membuatku hampir bunuh diri seandainya aku kehilangannya."_

 _Dan Jongin semakin tau betapa berartinya Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol._

* * *

"Baekhyun!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengumpat pada orang itu. Berteriak sekeras itu, ini rumah sakit bukan hutan!

Dia adalah Hyungwon, Chanyeol mengetahuinya dari Baekhyun.

 _"Namanya Chae Hyungwon, dia adik angkatku. Aku sangat suka wajahnya, dia mirip dengan pepe. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang dingin, tapi percayalah dia itu sangat berisik. Lucu ya?" Baekhyun terkekeh riang menceritakan tentang Hyungwon pada Chanyeol._

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tak berusaha melindunginya? Mana janjimu? Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk melindungi Baekhyun!" Hyungwon melampiaskan rasa paniknya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tau bahwa ia akan diserang sejumlah pertanyaan dari Hyungwon. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali karena kenyataannya, Baekhyun celaka disebabkan olehnya.

 _"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan melindungi Baekhyun, ok?" Hyungwon memberikan wink-nya pada Chanyeol._

 _"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan melakukannya." ucap Chanyeol. Keduanya tertawa puas melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Baekhyun._

—

Chanyeol menutup pintu. Ia duduk pada sofa yang berada diruang rawat Sehun. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghelas nafas panjang. Sehun duduk dibangsalnya sampai keheranan melihat sikap Chanyeol sekarang, lelaki itu jarang sekali menghela nafas putus asa.

"Hyung pindahkan aku ke ruangan Baekhyun. Aku ingin seruangan dengannya." ucapan Sehun dihadiahi sebuah lemparan buku dari Jongin.

"Jangan ganggu Chanyeol, moodnya sedang buruk."

"Aku tidak menggangunya, aku hanya minta agar aku seruangan dengan Baekhyun."

"Kau berisik. Baekhyun akan terganggu, itu juga sama artinya kau menggangu Chanyeol."

"Diam! Kalian membuatku pusing!" bentakan dari Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Jongin menghentikan perdebatan kurang penting mereka, berakhir dengan saling mencibir dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Setelah Hyungwon pergi nanti kau bisa meminta suster untuk memindahkanmu keruangan Baekhyun." Sehun mengapalkan tangannya seraya berseru 'yes' dengan nada kegirangan. Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya, kau menghilang kemana bersama bawahan Wonho tadi, Sehun." tanya Jongin. Chanyeol juga sepenasaran Jongin, apa yang terjadi hingga Sehun mendapatkan luka jahit dilengannya.

"Hanya mencari ruangan untuk berbicara hal pribadi."

"Hanya mengobrol? Kenapa bisa dapat luka jahit?" Sehun berdecak sebal dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jongin, ia jadi terpaksa mengingat hal itu kembali.

"Dia Miho, kakakku—"

"Apa?!"

"Diamlah!" Chanyeol melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajah Jongin. Ayolah, reaksi lelaki berkulit tan itu sungguh berlebihan. Seperti perempuan puber saja.

"Aku hanya terkejut, oke? Lanjutkan."

Sehun menarik nafasnya, ia mulai bercerita. Tapi sebelumnya ia telah meminta Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk menjaga rahasia.

* * *

 _"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan, hyung?"_

 _Miho bungkam, tak berniat memberi jawaban apapun pada Sehun yang berada dihadapannya tengah menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Jujur saja, Miho mendapatkan sedikit perasaan lega melihat adiknya yang sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa dari beberapa tahun lalu._

 _Miho tersenyum. "Apa yang harus ku jelaskan? Huh?"_

 _"Alasanmu pergi tiga tahun lalu. Kenapa sekarang kau bersama mereka? Untuk apa?!" hardik Sehun, ia berteriak persis didepan wajah Miho._

 _Ingatan mereka berdua melayang pada kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Ketika Oh Sehun lulus dari Universitas dengan peringkat teratas, mebuatnya menjadi lulusan mahasiswa terbaik. Ia begitu bergembira, disetiap perjalanan pulangnya, Sehun menyapa tetangga se-blok dengan rumahnya seraya mengatakan bahwa "Aku berhasil lulus." Ketika tiba dirumahnya, lelaki berkulit putih itu memeluk ibunya yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya, menyambut anak bungsunya yang memanggilnya dengan nada riang._

 _"Ibu, Miho hyung sudah pulang?" beliau mengangguk, memberitahu Sehun bahwa kakaknya itu berada di kamarnya._

 _"Ia baru saja pulang bertugas." ibu Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak lebar anaknya dengan pelan, tak lupa senyuman menghiasi wajahnya._

 _"Ibu bangga padamu." ucapan ibunya membuat hati Sehun membuncah penuh dengan rasa senang. Ia memeluk ibunya dengan erat, seerat mungkin. Setelahnya ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar Miho berada._

 _Kepalan tangan Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu kayu bercat putih didepannya. "Hyung?" tidak ada sahutan dari dalam ruang kamar itu. Sehun mencoba mengetuk pintunya lagi. "Hyung? Boleh aku masuk?"_

 _"Masuklah." mendengar suara pelan Miho yang mempersilahkannya, Sehun tersenyum jenaka. Tangannya mendorong pintu kamar itu, ia mendapati Miho yang sedang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap dengan punggung lengannya sebagai tumpuan kepala._

 _"Hyung!"_

 _"Astaga! Disini bukan hutan!" Sehun tersenyum lima jari ketika kakaknya itu melemparinya dengan bantal. "Apa?"_

 _"Coba tebak."_

 _"Aku tidak pintar main tebak-tebakan." ucap Miho yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun di tempat tidur. Sehun menatap datar wajah Miho. Ayolah, Miho memang orang yang garing, kaku sekali._

 _"Aku lulus—"_

 _"Lalu?" rahang bawah Sehun menganga lebar mendengar ucapan Miho. Hanya itu?! Benar hanya itu responnya?! Setidaknya ia harus mengatakan 'Selamat ya' atau tidak 'Kau hebat' atau yang lainnya._

 _"—sebagai mahasiswa terbaik. Oh, hyung. Kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat atau apa?"_

 _"Maksudku tadi, lalu kau akan menjadi seorang dokter?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk mantap "Tentu saja. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika aku menjadi dokter militer."_

 _Miho mendadak menegang, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Tidak usah bermimpi, aku tidak mau kau jadi dokter di kemiliteran."_

 _"Kenapa? Hitung-hitung jika kau mati saat bertugas ada aku disekitarmu." dan satu jitakan keras mendarat dikepala Sehun. Perkataannya tadi sama saja menyumpahi Miho untuk segera mati._

 _"Keluar! Aku mau istirahat!" Sehun akan protes tetapi teriakan Miho membuat nyalinya menciut. "Keluar sekarang!"_

 _Dengan wajah tertekuk, Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar Miho dengan bantingan keras saat menutup pintu kamar Miho. "Dia kerasukan hantu perawan? tidak biasanya ia semarah itu mendengar candaanku."_

—

 _Beberapa hari semenjak kepulangan Miho dari bertugasnya, sikapnya menjadi aneh. Ia mudah tersulut emosi dan sensitif ketika Sehun atau ibunya mencoba bertanya, apakah ada masalah selama Miho berada Di Jeju?_

 _Miho adalah petugas polisi yang telah dipercayai oleh rekan-rekannya, bahkan kepala pemimpin mereka. Tapi ibu Sehun sempat curiga, beliau bertanya pada Sehun. Apa Miho menceritakan sesuatu pada Sehun, Sehun hanya menggeleng tidak tahu._

 _"Sudah seminggu kakakmu tidak pergi kekantornya, apa ada masalah serius?"_

 _Setelah dipikir-pikir, Sehun juga heran. Biasanya, Miho rajin sekali ketika ibu mereka mengingatkan untuk segera berangkat ke kantor bertugasnya. Pagi tadi, bahkan pagi-pagi sebelumnya Miho mendesah kasar ketika ibunya bertanya kenapa ia tidak bertugas._

 _Hari-hari berikutnya, sikap Miho kian memburuk. Ia selalu pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk. Hingga tiba dihari itu. Ibu Sehun mencoba menangkan Miho yang tengah meangamuk tanpa sebab yang diketahui. Ia menghancurkan seluruh isi kamarnya._

 _"Cukup, nak. Ibu mohon berhentilah."_

 _"Menyingkir dariku!"_

 _Kala itu, sang ibu merasakan sakit dihatinya. Dibentak oleh anak kandungnya sendiri adalah hal tidak pernah beliau harapkan._

 _ **PRANG!**_

 _Pecahan kaca dan vas bunga yang dibanting oleh Miho mengenai dahi ibunya. Sehun yang baru saja pulang, langsung berlari menuju lantai atas setelah sebelumnya mendengar suara ribut dari kamar kakaknya._

 _"Hyung! Kau melukai ibu!" Sehun memeluk ibunya yang terisak berat._

 _"Aku muak berada didekat kalian."_

 _Itulah kata terkahir sebelum Miho pergi dari rumahnya dan tidak kembali hingga sekarang ini kakaknya itu berada dihadapan Sehun._

—

 _"Kau hanya perlu tau, aku tidak lagi menjadi petugas polisi..." Dan dikalimat selanjutnya, diameter mata Sehun bertambah. "...Dan itu semua karena Lockwood."_

Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak kaku ketika mendengar cerita Sehun menyebut nama yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kau kenapa, Chanyeol?" Jongin sedikit heran dengan sikap Chanyeol. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, malahan lelaki berparas tinggi itu berdiri dari sofa dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin dan Sehun kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Chanyeol hyung?" panggil Sehun sekali lagi. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng beberapa kali, pikirannya seperti blank. Melayang entah kemana.

"Aku… kurasa aku meninggalkan Baekhyun terlalu lama. Hyungwon pasti sudah pulang."

Dan Chanyeol berlalu, meninggalkan kedua temannya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

* * *

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat. Kepalanya bersandar pada bangsal yang ditempati Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun yang tak terhalang oleh jarum infus. Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh, mencoba meredam emosinya. Hyungwon masih berada disana, ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Ia mengira, Chanyeol pasti sedang terpuruk melihat Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Disaat mood Chanyeol sedang jatuh, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mengembalikannya tak butuh waktu yang lama. Namun sekarang, justru keadaan Baekhyun sekarang yang membuat suasana hati Chanyeol buruk. Hyungwon bangkit dari duduknya. Ia harus pergi, sebenarnya ia ingin menunggu sampai Baekhyun siuman. Ada alasan penting yang menghambatnya, ia pun yakin seandainya Baekhyun dalam keadaan sadar, ia akan segera diusir untuk pulang. Untuk apa? Kurasa, jangan sekarang kalian tau 'alasan' apa itu.

"Chanyeol, jaga Baekhyun. Aku akan pulang." pamit Hyungwon yang dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu respon dari lelaki itu, Hyungwon segera menutup pintu ruang rawat lalu berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Chanyeol bergeming, sekarang ini ia hanya butuh ketenangan dan juga berharap agar Baekhyun segera membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol lirih, bahkan suaranya hampir tidak terdengar saking pelannya. Chanyeol merasakan sebuah telapak tangan mengusap helaian rambut dipuncak kepalanya dengan lembut dan teratur. Emosi yang tadinya meletup-letup ia tahan kini sirna seiring bertambah nyamannya belaian dipuncak kepalanya. Jemari itu beralih pada poninya, menyingkap helaian anak rambut itu keatas sehingga memperlihatkan dahi Chanyeol. Dan tepukan pelan dipuncak kepalanya, menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak tidur tadinya. Chanyeol sontak mengangkat kepalanya, dadanya mencelos. Baekhyun membuka matanya, walau terlihat setengah menutup.

Chanyeol tersenyum, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya tanpa berniat jatuh menyentuh pipinya. Ia arahkan telapak tangan untuk membelai surai gelas Baekhyun, memberi kecupan yang cukup lama di dahi kekasihnya.

"Bangunlah, jangan tidur lagi." titah Chanyeol dengan nada lembut. Baekhyun mengedipkan kelopak matanya dengan gerakan lemah. Jemari lentiknya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri tepat didepan wajah tampan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia merasa jika Baekhyun sedang mengucapkan 'halo' padanya. Ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Halo juga, Baekhyun. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau berusaha menghiburku." dibalik masker oksigen yang digunakannya, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Chan...Chan—yeol..." Chanyeol bergumam merespon Baekhyun yang mencoba bersuara dengan susah payah.

"Jongin... Sehun.." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun, kenapa memanggil nama kedua temannya.

"Oh, mereka baik-baik saja."

Setelah Chanyeol menjawab ucapan Baekhyun, pintu ruangan terbuka. Dua orang suster mendorong sebuah bangsal, membawanya disebelah bangsal yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Ya, itu Sehun dengan senyuman lebarnya yang menjengkelkan (menurut Chanyeol) sedangkan Baekhyun tampak kebingungan. Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan pandangan super datar. Ia menoleh pada Jongin yang baru saja duduk.

"Tanya saja padanya. Dia sampai meneror suster-suster agar bisa pindah kesini."

"Perasaanku saja atau kau berencana merusak momenku dengan Baekhyun." sindir Chanyeol yang ditujukan pada Sehun. Anak itu malah asik melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang memandanginya dari bangsal sebrang.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang kau tuduh? kenapa Jongin tidak?"

"Aku hanya mengikutimu!"

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi anjing peliharaanku?!"

"Sialan kau—"

"Heh! Bisakah kalian tenang? Baekhyun baru saja siuman." ucap Chanyeol berusaha melerai perdebatan kekanakan diantara mereka.

"Sudah tau Baekhyun sadar, kenapa tidak panggil dokter."

Dan Chanyeol bungkam. Merutuki kebodohannya. Segera saja ia pergi keluar ruang rawat mencari dokter ataupun suster untuk memberitahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah sadar.

"Bodoh apa gunanya tombol panggilan alternatif jika ia masih keluar ruangan mencari dokter." Jongin dan Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Maklum dengan kebodogan Chanyeol. Sementara ditempatnya, Baekhyun terawa meskipun tanpa suara. 'Chanyeolku benar-benar lucu, iyakan?'

* * *

Baekhyun memandang jalan perkotaan dari jendela ruang rawatnya, ini sudah tiga hari semenjak insiden 'sandera' yang mengakibatkan dirinya dirawat intensif seperti sekarang ini. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu justru selalu mengumpat dan menyertakan nama Wonho disela ucapan buruknya. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia sungguh kesal pada komplotan Wonho. Katanya, ingin rasanya ia menghampiri orang brengsek itu dan membunuhnya.

"Aku serius, Baek. Aku akan membalas si brengsek itu. Lihat, kau masuk rumah sakit karena siapa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tau."

Ditempat duduknya, Chanyeol semakin tidak percaya dengan tanggapan Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu masih bisa tersenyum jika membicarakan kejadian yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Baekhyun yang berada di kursi roda. Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol menggeser kursi rodanya sehingga menghadap pada lelaki mensejajarkan kedua wajah mereka. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun, memandang tajam pada kedua manik hazel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Posisi ini terlalu dekat menurutnya. "Ke-kenapa?" cicit Baekhyun, ia merasa gugup dipandangi secara intens oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku curiga."

"Cu-curiga apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Otakmu ini—" satu kecupan mendarat didahi Baekhyun. "—sedang eror? Hm?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak!" bantah Baekhyun dengan nada teriakan yang terdengar malu-malu. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah lucu lelaki mungilnya.

Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol membuat si pemiliknya meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun membalikan kursi rodanya, kembali menghadap jendela rumah sakit. Oh, Byun Baekhyun sedang ngambek?

"Tidak lucu!" racau Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya bersedekap didepan dadanya, memadang raut wajah tertekuknya. Bahkan ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkari lehernya dari belakang, Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terlanjur kesal ditertawai.

"Masa bodoh kau ingin marah atau apa. Kau lucu." ucap Chanyeol pelan tepat disebelah daun telinga Baekhyun. Mungkin, jika ia tidak dalam mode ngambeknya, Baekhyun sudah menjambak rambut hitam Chanyeol sambil berkata kalau dirinya tidak melawak.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih betah dengan posisi mereka. Sampai akhirnya, jari telunjuk Baekhyun terarah pada anak kecil yang sedang duduk bersama ibunya di kursi taman yang terletak di depan halaman rumah sakit. Ujung alis Chayeol menyatu. Pandangannya beralih pada apa yang di tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin itu, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada merengek. Chanyeol menggeleng. Karena, apa yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun sekarang adalah hal yang tidak boleh ia makan. Anak kecil tadi sedang menjilati es krim dengan banyak toping diatasnya.

Chanyeol hendak melarang Baekhyun tapi lelaki mungil itu sudah mendahuluinya. "Satu kali saja, ya? Chanyeol, please." Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya dileher Chanyeol. Mengerti dengan tingkah sok manja kekasihnya, mau tidak mau Chanyeol hanya menurut saja.

"Baiklah. Akan kutitip ke Sehun dan Jongin, mereka sedang perjalan menuju kesini."

"Tidak."

"Huh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Kedua tangannya mendorong-dorong pinggang Chanyeol. "Terlalu lama. Tidak mau tau, belikan sekarang untukku."

* * *

Chanyeol membayar belanjaannya di kasir. Setelah keluar dari minimarket, ia berniat untuk membelikan Baekhyun camilam. Macaron sepertinya enak. Belum sempat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang sudah menarik ujung bajunya.

"Hiks... Permisi." Chanyeol membalikan badannya mendapati seorang gadis kecil sedang sesengukan, kepalan tangannya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol pikir, anak itu tersesat.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan anak perempuan itu.

"Ahjussi, bukan orang jahatkan?"

 _What the—?!_ Maklumi saja, Chanyeol. Anak kecil memang poloskan?

"Tentu saja tidak. Oh ya, panggil oppa, arra?"

"Darimana oppa tau kalau namaku Ara?"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Benar sih, pengucapan 'Arra' dan 'Ara' memang sama, bedanya hanya pada penulisan jumlah huruf r nya saja. Lagipula, Chanyeol mana tau jika anak itu bernama Ara.

"Oke, jadi namamu Ara?"

"Oppa tau kenapa tanya nama Ara lagi?" Chanyeol benar-benar ingin meninggalkan anak itu sekarang juga.

"Lupakan. Ara kenapa tadi menangis?"

"Ara ingin kembali kerumah sakit."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Ara bahwa ternyata anak itu tersesat. Ia ingin membeli es kirim di minimarket yang dekat dengan bangunan rumah sakit. Takut jika Ibunya marah, akhirnya Ara keluar seorang diri menuju minimarket. Benar adanya jika anak kecil memiliki kepolosan yang luar biasa. Gadis kecil itu menangis karena tidak punya uang untuk membeli es krimnya. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membawa dua cup es krim vanila dan satu es krim strawbery degan ukuran cup sedang. Ara menarik ujung baju Chanyeol.

Disepanjang perjalanan kembali ke bangunan rumah sakit, Ara menikmati cup es krim vanillanya di gendongan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, oppa!" seru Ara, ia melempar cup es krim yang sudah habis ke tempat sampah. Walaupun dari gendongan Chanyeol, lemparan Ara berhasil masuk ke tempat sampah disamping Chanyeol. Hebat sekali anak ini, batinnya.

"Diruang mana ibumu dirawat?" tanya Chanyeol sesampainya di koridor bagian depan rumah sakit.

"Ibu tidak sakit, dia sedang menjenguk oppa." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan oppa yang ini, tapi oppa-nya Ara." sulut Ara, ia menunjuk Chanyeol kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya ber-oh ria seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Itu ibu!" Ara menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan tergesa. Meminta diturunkan dari gendongan lelaki tinggin itu. Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ibunya yang sedang berada di depan ruang resepsionis. Kelihatannya beliau sedang panik bertanya pada petugas, apakah mereka melihat anak kecil disekitar sini. Mereka hanya menggeleng. Dan kepanikannya sirna ketika Ara memanggil ibunya. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat Ara dipeluk oleh ibunya. Ia merasa iri.

Tak ingin terbawa suasana, ia teringat pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menuju ke ruang rawat Baekhyun. Takut jika es krimnya mencair.

"Ara darimana saja? Ibu panik mencarimu."

"Ara tersesat, bu. Untung ada oppa yang baik hati mengantar kesini." jelas Ara sambil menunjuk arah dibelakang ibunya. Ibu Ara membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang sudah menolong anaknya dan berniat berterima kasih.

"Mana sayang?"

"Tadi oppa yang menolong Ara berdiri disana kok. Oppa sangat tinggi."

* * *

Chanyeol berbelok diujung koridor bagian depan rumah sakit. Ia sedikit berlari agar cepat sampai di ruang rawat Baekhyun. Ia takut jika kekasihnya itu marah. Baekhyun pasti akan merajuk, terlebih jika es krimnya mencair.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika sampai di deretan pintu ruang rawat yang salah satunya di tempati oleh Baekhyun. Ia melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Melihat ekspresi dari wajah mereka, firasat buruk hinggap di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kalian baru saja sampai?"

Jongin dan Sehun semakin tegang melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ada di ruang rawatnya..."

Di detik berikutnya Chanyeol diserang panik. Ia membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Jongin tidak bohong dengan ucapannya. Bangsal Baekhyun kosong. Selang infus menggantung membiarkan cairannya menetes ke lantai. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang berputar dipikiran Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?

—

 **To be** **Continued**

—

 **Mind** **To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Aku janji. Bye-bye."

Baekhyun menyentuh kaca mobil yang baru saja tertutup dihadapannya. Mengetuknya pelan beberapa kali. Mengisyaratkan untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat mobil itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Hembusan angin sore menerpa tubuhnya, surai gelapnya sedikit berantakan karenanya. Ia mengusap kedua telapak tangannya agar terasa hangat. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa kedinginan. Mengingat ia keluar masih dengan seragam pasien yang tak begitu tebal.

Chanyeol... Sekelebat pikiran tentang pemuda tinggi itu membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, kepalanya ia dongakkan keatas. Melihat bagaimana tinggi dan kokohnya bangunan rumah sakit dihadapannya. Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Ia yakin kekasihnya itu kebingungan mendapati ruang rawatnya yang kosong.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada dua orang satpam yang berada dipost nya. Bukan, mereka tidak memanggilnya.

"Pasien di ruang VIP?"

"Ya. Ini darurat, cepat cari. Ia melarikan diri."

Mendengar ucapan terakhir dari dua orang satpam itu, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung rumah sakit dengan kepala yang menunduk.

* * *

 **Who Is The Real Of Lockwood?**

 **Story written by Adoonga B**

 **Cast(s) ChanBaek pairing and others**

 **Rated T-15**

 **Summary :**

 _ **Chanyeol Selalu mendapati Baekhyun dengan keadaan terluka. Dan Chanyeol mencurigai sosok yang dikenal sebagai Lockwood karena sosok itu adalah orang yang sama ketika terlibat dalam kasus ibunya. Sebenarnya, siapa itu Lockwood?**_

 **Please, review after read.**

 **Thank you~**

* * *

Baekhyun menekan tombol lantai dimana ruang rawatnya berada. Di dalam lift saat ini, hanya ada dirinya saja. Ia merogoh saku bajunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jemarinya mengetik sederet nomor yang sudah ia ingat diluar kepala.

"Maafkan aku."

" **Baek? Kau dimana?** "

"Berdirilah di depan lift." Baekhyun memutus panggilannya. Ia masukan kembali ponselnya ke saku baju. Ujung matanya melirik kesamping kanannya, kurang satu lantai lagi sudah sampai diruang rawatnya berada. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lift yang dingin. Banyak sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, karena itu Baekhyun merasakan pening menyerang kepalanya sekarang ini. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk, kedua lengan Baekhyun memeluk kakinya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencintainya. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali ia menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol hanya ada satu pertanyaan di otaknya. _Sampai kapan aku mau berbohong?_

 **Ting!**

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Pintu lift perlahan terbuka, menampakkan siluet seseorang berada dibaliknya. Baekhyun sudah berdiri tepat setelah pintu lift terbuka lebar. Hanya hitungan detik terjadi kontak mata diantara keduanya, hingga akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun tertarik keluar dari lift.

Chanyeol memeluknya sangat erat.

—

"Aku kan sudah bilang maaf."

"Terserah, apapun itu aku tidak peduli."

Ditempatnya duduk, Sehun dan Kai hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka, dipikir-pikir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu bukan seperti sepasang kekasih. Kenapa bisa? lihat saja keadaan sekarang. Di bangsalnya, Baekhyun membuat wajahnya sememelas mungkin agar Chanyeol luluh dan berhenti menatapnya tajam. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol malah mengomelinya habis-habisan tentang bagaimana paniknya ia ketika Baekhyun menghilang. Bukankah gambaran mereka sekarang seperti ayah yang memarahi anak perempuannya karena pulang larut malam? Ya seperti itulah.

"Pfft, sepertinya kami harus pulang hyung."

Kedua pasang mata beralih menatap Kai dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Tidak! Kalian disini saja." cegah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu memohon pada Kai dan Sehun. Jika dipikir-pikir, otak Baekhyun tidak sedang sakit kan? Jarang sekali ia memohon seperti itu pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Pulang sana cepat!" mengabaikan rengekan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera mengusir kedua anak itu dari ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat sekali, sungguh." ucap Baekhyun.

Kini hanya mereka berdua yang berada diruang rawat Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit membanting pintu ketika menutupnya. Itu tandanya, pemuda tinggi itu sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus. Baekhyun menerka, Chanyeol masih marah karena dia menghilang tadi.

"Chanyeol..." Chanyeol hanya menggumam sebagai respon. Sudah dibilangkan? Mood Chanyeol sedang buruk.

"Masih marah padaku kan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun membanting benda itu hingga hancur.

Mengikuti apa yang ada dipikirannya, Baekhyun merampas ponsel Chanyeol lalu menyembunyikannya di saku baju pasien yang dikenakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Agar kau tidak mengabaikanku. Jangan mendiamiku, Chanyeol!" sentak Baekhyun. Namun, entah kenapa itu terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat sedang merajuk padanya. Walau tidak ia tunjukan di ekspresi wajahnya, Chanyeol tertawa keras dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia merapat pada Baekhyun hingga kekasih mungilnya itu berbaring dibangsalnya. Meletakan kedua tangannya disamping kepala Baekhyun.

"Ah!" ringis Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menyesal karena mendorong Baekhyun tadi. Ya walaupun kasur bangsalnya empuk tapi tetap saja terasa sakit jika punggung Baekhyun terbentur sesuatu apapun itu.

"Untung saja kau itu Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa pelan. Mata lebarnya memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan dahi Baekhyun, masih terasa agak panas.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. Kalau boleh jujur, ia gugup sebenarnya dipandangi lekat oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Omong kosong. Tidak bisa marah katanya? Lalu tadi apa? Pura-pura marah atau acting sedang marah? Hei, Byun. Bisa kau pukul kepala kekasihmu itu?

"Padahal kau baru saja memarahiku tadi."

"Aku tidak serius."

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Keheningan kini mengisi suasana diantara mereka. Namun, Chanyeol rasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun di dalam pikirannya. Terlihat jelas dari sorot mata Baekhyun yang sayu. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan membalas tatapan mata yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi sekarang, ia seolah menghindari kontak mata diantara mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak." sahut Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Penasaran sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol tau apa jawaban Baekhyun jika ia bertanya ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun selalu menyimpannya sendiri. Terkadang, Chanyeol gemas sendiri. Setidaknya biarlah dia tau apa masalah yang sedang dialami Baekhyun. Memberikan solusi atau melindunginya mungkin. Namun, sekali lagi Baekhyun tetap dengan jawaban 'tidak apa-apa'-nya.

Terkadang, Chanyeol berfikiran negatif tentang Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu terlalu tertutup bahkan pada Chanyeol yang notablenya adalah seorang kekasih. Asal kalian tau saja, Chanyeol hanya mengetahui Baekhyun yang sekarang ini. Baekhyun adalah seorang pemuda manis yang menjadi tetangga baru disebelah apartemen Chanyeol. Kelahiran enam Mei, memiliki satu adik angkat bernama Chae Hyungwon, suka sekali ribut dengan adiknya itu hingga Chanyeol geram sendiri karena suara mereka cukup mengganggu ketenangannya.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang pada waktu dimana ia jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun. Berawal ketika Baekhyun menangis di depan pintu apartemennya. Awalnya, Chanyeol bingung. Bagaimana tidak? setelah ia membuka pintu, Baekhyun langsung menyerbunya dengan ucapan yang beruntun.

 _"Park Chanyeol, bantu aku. Aku lupa disebelah mana ruang apartemenku." Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung baju Chanyeol. Heol, bagaimana bisa anak ini lupa? batin Chanyeol kala itu._

 _"Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Sudah tiga hari aku tidak pulang ke apartemen. Aku lupa. Aku hanya ingat kalau ruanganku bersebelahan denganmu. Disebelah kanan dan kirimu pintunya terkunci semua. Aku bingung." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Chanyeol menunjuk pintu di sebelah kiri apartemennya. Tunggu dulu, semua pintu digedung apartemen ini menggunakan password dan Baekhyun tadi bilang semuanya terkunci. Jadi, ia tidak bisa membukanya begitu?_

 _"Jangan bilang kau lupa password-mu?" dan Chanyeol semakin terperangah ketika Baekhyun mengangguki perkiraannya itu._

 _"Aku lupa. Tolong aku, please."_

 _Chanyeol pikir, apakah kepala Byun Baekhyun terbentur cukup keras? Dia pelupa atau memang menderita amnesia? Apapun itu, Chanyeol tidak habis fikir. Akhirnya, ia melapor pada petugas apartemen untuk menangani password pintu Baekhyun._

 _Semenjak kejadian itu, Baekhyun jadi rutin sekali bermain di apartemen Chanyeol. Menurut pemuda berbadan tinggi itu, Baekhyun cukup feminim untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Ia sering memasak untuk Chanyeol, membersihkan ruang apartemennya, dan lain sebagainya. Intinya semenjak Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu serasa memiliki 'istri'. Kenapa tidak pembantu? Oh ayolah, orang semanis Byun Baekhyun tega disebut pembantu? Otaknya perlu dicuci jika berkata begitu. Selain itu, apartemen yang awalnya sepi kini menjadi penuh suara tawa._

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya ketika Baekhyun melompat naik dan bergulung dibawah selimutnya. Awalnya, Chanyeol kira Baekhyun sedang iseng. Namun, ketika ia mencoba menyibak selimut yang menelungkupi tubuh Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu menepis tangan Chanyeol._

 _"Usir dia." racau Baekhyun yang tidak begitu terdengar. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dia siapa yang dimaksud dengan Baekhyun? pertanyaannya seolah terjawab ketika pandangan Chanyeol mengarah pada apa yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun. Didepan pintu kamarnya, seekor anak anjing sedang bermain dengan bola yang terbuat dari benang. Lalu apa? Baekhyun takut dengan hewan menggemaskan itu._

 _Chanyeol mendesah lega, dia kira Baekhyun ketakutan karena hantu atau apa. Ternyata hanya takut pada Koko—anak anjing milik Rosean, sepupu Chanyeol. "Kau itu lucu ya." ejek Chanyeol. Pemuda itu turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat dimana Koko sedang memainkan bola benangnya. Ia menggedong Koko, kemudian membawanya kembali menuju tempat tidur. Belum juga setengah jalan, teriakan Baekhyun melengking menusuk gendang telinga Chanyeol._

 _"Menjauuuuuuuuuh!"_

 _"Hahaha."_

—

 _Hanya dua bulan kedekatan mereka terlajalin sebagai teman. Ya, hanya teman. Tapi semua berubah di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tenang saja, itu tidak merupakan perubahan yang buruk._

 _"Huh?" Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia sedikit naik darah mendapati ruang apartemennya yang gelap. Byun Baekhyun sangat benci ruangan yang gelap. Dari belakang, Hyungwon mendorong punggung Baekhyun yang menghalangi pintu masuk, membuat kakak angkatnya itu hampir terjungkal kedepan._

 _"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"_

 _"Dasar Byun Baek kurang tinggi."_

 _"Yah! Nyalakan lampunya!"_

 _"Nyalakan sendiri!"_

 _Kalau saja apertemen tidak dalam keadaan gelap seperti sekarang, Baekhyun sudah menendang Hyungwon keluar dari apartemennya. Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Ia mencoba meraba dinding, mencari dimana letak saklar lampu. Tapi, ada yang aneh dipendengaran Baekhyun. Suara langkah kaki Hyungwon terdengar tergesa menuju dapur atau mungkin kamar Baekhyun. Bahkan ia mendengar suara seseorang selain Hyungwon._

 _"Dia datang?" bisik seseorang itu. Baekhyun jadi paranoid sendiri. Jangan-jangan ada maling?_

 _"Wonna?" panggil Baekhyun memastikan apakah Hyungwon masih didalam apartemen bersamanya. Tidak ada sahutan. Oke, Baekhyun semakin gencar meraba dinding untuk menyalakan saklar lampunya._

 _ **Klik**_

 _Tepat setelah lampu menyala, diameter mata Baekhyun bertambah. Terlalu terkejut melihat dua orang yang bediri dihadapannya. Tenang saja, Baekhyun terkejut bukan karena hal buruk. Pemuda pendek itu terkejut karena ledakan konfeti yang berada persis didepannya._

 _"Kau terkejut? Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun!"_

 _Itu adalah Chanyeol yang sedang membawa kue tart dihiasi dengan lilin berbentuk angka 21 diatasnya. Disampingnya, Hyungwon meledakan konfeti lagi membuat Baekhyun sadar dari keterkejutannya. Kedua mata Baekhyun mengerjap lucu melihat kue tart yang disodorkan Chanyeol padanya._

 _"Apa harus kusuruh dulu? Tiup lilinnya, Byun Baek." ucap Hyungwon yang gemas sendiri melihat Baekhyun hanya diam saja sambil memandangi kue tartnya._

 _"Kau masih terkejut?" giliran Chanyeol yang buka suara. Di detik kemudian mereka berdua terperangah mendengar jawaban asal yang terlontar keluar dari mulut Baekhyun._

 _"Hng... Kukira ada maling."_

 _Hyungwon akhirnya tidak tahan. Ia sendiri yang meniup lilin ulang tahun Baekhyun, membuang batang lilin itu ke tempat sampah dan segera mendorong kepala Baekhyun hingga wajah kakaknya itu mendarat diatas kue tart._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _"Salah sendiri, dari tadi aku sudah gemas dengannya."_

—

 _"Keluar kau sialan!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan brutal. Ia menangis sesenggukan, merasa jengkel karena perlakuan Hyungwon tadi. Karena adik angkatnya itu, wajahnya jadi memerah karena alergi dengan krim kue._

 _"Chanyeol-hyung! Amankan dia!" teriak Hyungwon dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Ramai sekali memang, padahal hanya ada dua orang yang tinggal disini. Chanyeol tertawa melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik tidak sedarah itu. Hyungwon itu jahil ditambah Baekhyun yang mudah marah. Bayangkan jika kalian setiap harinya mendengar keributan mereka setiap hari, jangan sampai kalian meledakan pistol dipelipis karena tidak kuat dengan keributan mereka. Oh, tidak, tidak. Tentu saja itu berlebihan._

 _Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, mencoba meredam kebrutalan Baekhyun pada pintu kamarnya. "Sudahlah, dia hanya bercanda."_

 _"Tidaaaaak! Ini keterlaluan! Keluar kau Chae Hyungwon! Aku akan menendang bokongmu! Keluar sekarang! Chae Hyungwon! Yah!"_

 _Telinga Chanyeol sampai berdengung kerena teriakan keras Baekhyun. Kalau saja ia bisa, sudah dia tinggalkan kedua saudara itu. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun membawanya ke apartemen Chanyeol sendiri. Daripada penghuni yang lainnya terusik. Memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu keras kepala. Setelah Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju pintu. Jemarinya memutar daun pintu dengan terburu-buru, belum sampai kakinya beranjak keluar, sebuah tangan besar melingkari pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik anak itu kembali masuk ke apartemennya, lalu menghalangi pintu._

 _"Awas!" Bukannya menyingkir, justru Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar merapat padanya. Baekhyun jadi gugup mendadak karena ini pertama kalinya ia berada dijarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Belum lagi kepala Chanyeol yang menunduk untuk menatap matanya._

 _"Minggir!" Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya._

 _"Kau membelanya?! Heol, menyingkir kau Chanyeol. Setelah ini aku akan mengahabisimu. Awas!"_

 _"Hanya kekasihku yang bisa menganiayaku."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Makanya, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku dulu? Setelah itu baru kau bisa memukulku."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Ia mempersempit sekat udara diantara mereka. Semakin pelan, semakin dekat. Baekhyun sampai menahan nafas karenanya. Ia menebak bahwa pupil mata Chanyeol mengarah ke belahan bibirnya, kemudian beralih pada kedua manik hazel Baekhyun. Pandangan itu terasa teduh dengan senyuman tipis yang menawan. Baekhyun baru sadar jika tetangga sebelah apartemennya ini cukup tampan._

 _Chanyeol meremas pelan kedua bahu Baekhyun._

 _"Byun Baekhyun, from now on i'm yours and also you are mine." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan satu kali tarikan nafas._

 _Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna ucapan Chanyeol, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Tidak romantis memang, menyatakan cinta ditengah pertengkaran kakak beradik itu. Namun, pernyataan Chanyeol beberapa detik lalu memang tidak terbantahkan. Tidak ada pilhan untuk menolak pada kalimat yang diucapkannya. Enam Mei, di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke-21, Park Chanyeol adalah hadiah istimewa untuk pemuda bermarga Byun itu._

 _Terlepas dari semua itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tau dan tidak berniat mencari tau latar belakang Baekhyun. Saat ini yang ia pedulikan adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang._

—

Kedua lengan mungil itu melingkari lehernya, membuat Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya disamping kepala Baekhyun. Sebuah isakkan lolos dari belahan bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak cukup tuli untuk tidak mendengar suara isakkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ceritakan padaku." bisik Chanyeol tepat disebelah telinga Baekhyun. Hanya gelangan kepala yang didapat oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Karena?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Terjadilah keheningan diruangan tersebut. Chanyeol mencoba sabar menunggu jawaban kekasihnya.

"Aku mengantuk." jawab Baekhyun seraya menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Chanyeol tau itu hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun untuk menghindari pembicaraan mereka. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Baekhyun, memeluk kekasih mungilnya. Bangsal rumah sakit memang tak seluas ranjang milik sendiri, jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaring saling menghadap agar salah satu dari mereka tak terjatuh. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap bekas lelehan air mata kekasihnya dengan pelan.

"Maaf." cicit Baekhyun. Jemari lentiknya bergerak diatas dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Lupakan."

"Aku tau kau marah."

"Aku harus marah karena apa?"

 _Tentu saja kau harus marah karena aku tidak mau terbuka padamu, Chan-jerk-Yeol. Aku mendengarmu mengela nafas._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Hng... tidak tau? Aku tidak tau." jawab Baekhyun asal-asalan.

Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya keheranan. Apa sekarang Baekhyun dilanda _mood swing_? Ucapan anak itu terdengar absurd.

"Tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin berdebat."

* * *

Disebuah halaman rumah. Lampu taman menyala agak redup. Air didalam kolam ikan juga tak bergelombang seperti biasanya. Didepan sebuah pintu rumah minimalis, seorang pemuda yang surainya tertutupi tudung hoodienya berdiri menunggu pintu kayu dihadapannya terbuka. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya.

"Oppa?! Oppa pulang?" seru anak gadis yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tentu saja. Umma dimana?"

"Oh! Sebentar, Ara panggil umma dulu." ucap Ara berlari kecil menuju kamar ibunya. Tapi, gadis kecil itu berbalik lagi menuju pintu rumahnya dimana Oppa-nya masih berdiri disana. Tangan mungilnya menggaet pergelangan tangan oppa-nya, menariknya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Diluar dingin." ucap Ara. Ujung mata anak itu mencuri pandang pada arah belakang oppa-nya. Ia melihat sebuah telinga kelinci seolah mengintipnya dari balik punggung oppa-nya itu. "Oppa bawa kelinci kan! Berikan pada Ara! Berikan!" Ara melompat-lompat sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Matamu awas sekali ternyata." kekeh oppa Ara, ia memberikan boneka kelinci yang dibawanya pada Ara. Begitu boneka itu jatuh ditangan Ara, anak itu langsung memeluknya erat. Badan kecil anak itu saja hampir tertupi karena ukuran bonekanya yang terlalu besar.

"Ara sampai lupa untuk memanggil umma—"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula umma sudah tidur. Ara juga tidur saja sana."

"Lalu, Oppa? Tidak menginap?" tanya Ara yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Lain kali saja."

"Oppa! Oppa!" Ara menarik ujung baju oppa-nya membuat pemuda itu harus berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. "Aku sudah punya nama untuk boneka ini."

"Oh ya?"

Ara mengangguk mantap. "Aku dapat dari buku dirak kamar oppa dulu. Namanya baguuuuuus sekali."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Lockwood."

—

"Chae Hyungwon!"

Hyungwon terperanjat. Ia terbagun dengan keadaannya yang terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Astaga, pagi buta begini ia sudah berniat mengumpat. Mata menyipit, melirik tajam pada sahabatnya yang bersurai blonde tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk wajah Hyungwon.

"Sialan kau, Luhan."

Tawa Luhan perlahan mereda. Ia sampai menyeka matanya yang berair karena terlalu keras tertawa. "Baiklah, maaf. Lagipula, sejak tadi kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Jadi aku langsung saja kemari. Memang benar kalau kau tidur seperti orang mati."

"Ssstt... sssttt." Hyungwon mengibaskan tangannya mencoba menghentikan ocehan Luhan. Ayolah ini masih pagi, Hyungwon tidak mau telinga menjadi panas karena mendengar Luhan berceramah panjang lebar padanya.

"Lihat ini." Luhan melempar ponselnya pada Hyungwon yang masih terduduk dilantai. Ponsel itu ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Hyungwon. Jari panjangnya menggeser tombol lock pada lockscreen ponsel Luhan agar terbuka.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk apa?" Hyungwon mendongakkan kepalanya menatapa Luhan.

"Buka pesan."

Hyungwon mengangguk-angguk menuruti perkataan Luhan. Ia menggeser dan menyentuh layar ponsel Luhan, mencoba mencari pesan teks yang dimaksud oleh Luhan. Setelah membaca isi pesan yang dibacanya, Hyungwon berteriak heboh. Begitupun Luhan yang hanya tersenyum sok manis.

"Kita dapat jatah uang makan lagi, ehehe." ucap Luhan.

Hyungwon tidak tau harus menyebut pagi ini adalah pagi buruk atau pagi yang indah. Karena nyatanya, keduanya mengawali pagi Hyungwon hari ini.

"Cepat selesaikan, lalu kita beli daging panggang sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Tentu saja."

—

Sehun kini diperjalan menuju rumah sakit. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Lampu hijau berganti dengan lampu merah, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya sambil beristirahat sejenak. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk stir kemudi dengan ujung jarinya. Ia menyebarkan pandangannya pada bagunan disekitarnya, sampai akhir terpaku pada dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kentara. Sehun menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukannya itu Hyungwon?" monolog Sehun seorang diri. Suara klakson dari mobil dibelakangnya membuat Sehun terkejut. Ia segera membelokan mobilnya, menghampiri adik dari kekasih sahabatnya.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bingung kenapa mobil disamping mereka mengklakson beberapa kali, padahal mereka berdua tidak berada ditengah jalan.

"Yah! Kusumpahi klaksonmu rusak!" teriak Luhan pada si pengemudi mobil. Kaca mobil terbuka, menampakkan wajah Sehun yang terlihat menghiraukan Luhan.

"Hyungwon!" panggil Sehun. Hyungwon pun menoleh kesamping, mendapati Sehun yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Oh Sehun! Kebetulan sekali kau lewat."

"Kau akan ke rumah sakit, iyakan?"

Hyungwon mengangguk. "Beri aku tumpangan."

"Naiklah."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Luhan, Hyungwon menariknya memasuki mobil Sehun. Dari spion depan, Sehun melirik pada Luhan. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada Luhan yang memutar bola matanya malas.

—

Debuman halus terdengar ketika Hyungwon menutup pintu mobil. Lalu, diikuti Luhan dan Sehun yang keluar dari mobil secara bersamaan. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Luhan melirik sinis pada Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Dengan sengaja, Luhan membanting pintu mobil cukup keras membuat kedua mata Sehun melebar.

"Memangnya kau mau ganti rugi?! Jangan merusak barang orang!"

Dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat, Luhan berkata jika ia tidak sengaja. Padahal didalam hati dia tertawa setan karena berhasil menyulut emosi Sehun.

"Kalian mau kutinggal berdua disini?" ucapan Hyungwon menengahi suasana sengit diantara mereka. Entah kebetulan atau jodoh, Sehun dan Luhan menoleh secara bersamaan. Hyungwon jadi menahan tawanya. Tingkah sahabatnya dan teman kakak angkatnya itu terlampau lucu untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak sudi." timpal Luhan, pemuda manis itu menyusul Hyungwon yang berjalam masuk ke gedung rumah sakit, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan umpatan yang di ucapkannya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa rasanya aku ingin menghabisi anak itu?" desisnya.

—

Bunyi lift menandakan bahwa lantai tujuan mereka sudah sampai. Hyungwon dan Luhan melangkah keluar dari lift. Disebelahnya, Luhan memuji deratan ruang rawat VIP di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk keruang rawat VIP. Padahal aku sudah bolak-balik dari rumah sakit hampir tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari." jujur Luhan. Sahabatnya itu tetap memandangi seluruh interior disekitarnya.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti pada pintu ruang rawat dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'VIP : Byun Baekhyun' tertera disana.

"Ruang rawat Baekhyun? Enak sekali anak itu." cibir Luhan, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Asal kau tau, aku saja iri." ucap Hyungwon. Ia menggeser pintu ruangan itu.

Tidak ada satu orangpun didalam sana. Apa mungkin sedang jalan-jalan pagi? pikir Hyungwon. Namun, ia terkejut ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi disisi ruangan. Lelaki itu tampak panik. Terlihat gencar mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh cepat pada Hyungwon dan temannya yang baru saja masuk.

"Baekhyun tidak ada dan aku baru saja bangun." jelas Chanyeol. Dan didetik setelah Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, Hyungwon ikut terserang panik. Ia memasuki kamar mandi yang berada didalam ruangan itu. Padahal Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari yang jelas-jelas tidak ada Baekhyun disana.

"Kau bodoh, Park!"

"Aku baru sadar! Jangan memarahiku, bocah!"

Dan keduanya jadi saling beradu mulut. Luhan hanya diam saja karena dia memang tidak tau apa-apa. Membiarkan dua orang dihadapannya saling beradu mulut. Sebuah telapak tangan mendorong pelan bahu kiri Luhan, membuat sang empunya berbalik badan. Itu adalah Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Hyungwon beradu mulut dengan ujung dagunya. Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tidak tau. Mereka ribut sendiri karena Baekhyun tidak ada." jelas Luhan.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Hei, hei, hei, kalian berdua. Diamlah! Ini rumah sakit. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah disini."

Semua orang yang ada diruang rawat otomatis menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri dipintu. Dari balik punggung Sehun, seseorang yang dicari-cari menampakan dirinya dengan membawa tiang penyangga untuk infus.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol dan Hyungwon kompak. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri Baekhyun, membawa pemuda mungil itu duduk diatas bangsalnya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Kenapa kau keluar?"

Baekhyun seolah diintrogasi oleh kekasih dan adik angkatnya. "Aku meminta suster untuk mengganti ini." Baekhyun menunjuk kantong infusnya yang menggantung terlihat berisi hampir penuh.

"Setidaknya bangunkan aku, Baek. Biar aku saja yang menyuruh suster." sangkal Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Yang sakit itu kau, Byun Baek. Bukan Chanyeol." ucap Hyungwon yang sebenarnya menyindir Chanyeol.

"Hah, diamlah! Kalian membuatku pusing." suara frustasi dari Sehun mengakhiri perdebatan diantara mereka.

—

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang menggantung dilehernya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa, mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Sehun mengalikan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. "Menjenguk Baekhyun, apa salahnya?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya pada Sehun, ia tau ada sesuatu yang ingin Sehun sampaikan. Tidak mungkin anak itu mau repot-repot datang sendirian menjenguk Baekhyun, biasanya selalu ada Kai bersamanya. Merasa dicurigai, Sehun pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Ayahmu meminta bantuan kita."

Chanyeol diam, menunggu Sehun sampai selesai dengan ucapannya. Malas sebenarnya, awal ucapan saja sudah menyangkut dengan ayahnya. "Malam ini, ada transaksi entah apa aku tidak tau. Kita akan mengawal ayahmu."

"Oh."

Sudah biasa, hanya itu tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, apakah pola pikir Chanyeol seperti ini? Merasa enggan bersangkutan apapun dengan ayahnya tetapi tetap saja ia melakukan sesuatu sesuai permintaan Ayahnya. Gambarannya seperti kau mau mendengarnya tapi tak ingin melihatnya. Bukankah begitu?

"Ayahmu akan bertransaksi dengan Kris Wu." ucap Sehun membuat dua orang yang duduk disebelah bangsal Baekhyun saling melirik penuh arti. Hyungwon menaikan salah satu alisnya. Seolah berisyarat pada Luhan. ' _Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan?_ ' sementara Hyungwon hanya mengangkat bahu, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kris Wu?" lirih Chanyeol. Untuk apa ayahnya berhubungan dengan Kris Wu? Tapi itu tidak penting, yang Chanyeol ingin tau sekarang adalah sejak kapan ayahnya berhubungan dengan mafia itu? Baru-baru ini atau...

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Baekhyun disandera oleh Wonho. Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu begini, Wonho ingin mengetahui tentang mafia itu padahal dia adalah alibi Kris Wu, ketua mafia itu sendiri. Apa ini seperti spionase? Apa sebenarnya tujuan Wonho? Dan menurutmu untuk apa ayahmu bertemu mafia?" terawang Sehun yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Namun siapa sangka jika pembicaraan itu menarik juga untuk didengar bagi dua orang yang sedang menguping. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan Hyungwon.

"Hanya ada dua yang identik dengan mereka. Pertama, penyelundupan. Kedua..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Mereka saling perpandangan dengan ekspresi tegang. Ini hanya perkiraan sementara. Tapi jika benar, apakah alasan ayah Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kris Wu menyangkut dengan kasus...

"...pembunuhan."

Ketiga pasang mata itu saling berpandangan gelisah mendengar ucapan terakhir Chanyeol.

—

Sejak Sehun dan Hyungwon serta Luhan pulang, pikiran Chanyeol terus berputar memikirkan hal tadi. Ia sampai tidak sadar jika dirinya menjadi tidak fokus. Bahkan, Baekhyun merasa terabaikan karenanya.

"Chanyeol~" rengek Baekhyun, ia melempari Chanyeol dengan buah anggur yang berada diatas meja nakas. Lamunan terusik kerena sebutir buah anggur mengenai kepala bagian sampingnya. Lantas, Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Betapa lucu kekasih mungilnya itu tengah merenggut kesal padanya. Tawa pelan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Telapak tangannya terulur menuju puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengacak pelan surai gelap lelaki mungil itu dengan gemas.

"Jangan merengek seperti itu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol. Malah ia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hinggap di puncak kepalanya. "Kau mengabaikanku!" hardik Baekhyun. Padahal, Chanyeol sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah mengabaikan Baekhyun tadinya.

"Sore ini aku boleh pulang."

Batin Chanyeol tersentak. Ia lupa jika hari ini Baekhyun diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Mendadak ia bingung sendiri. Mengingat selama dirumah sakit saja Baekhyun sering menghilang sendiri bahkan ada dia didekatnya, membayangkan kekasihnya itu berada diapartemen sendirian apakah tidak terlalu beresiko jika terjadi sesuatu? Hyungwon, bocah itu sering keluyuran tidak jelas. Tidak mungkin ia menyuruh anak itu menjaga Baekhyun, yang ada seluruh isi apartemen mereka porak poranda.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

Kenapa Chanyeol seperti orang dungu begini? batin Baekhyun. Ia jadi tidak tahan untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol. Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun turun dari bangsalnya. Dengan membawa tiang infus, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati rak disudut ruangan. Mengambil pakaiannya yang terlipat sejak beberapa hari berada di rumah sakit. Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Baekhyun yang hendak mencabut jarum infus dari punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertindak seenaknya?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. "Apa pedulimu?! Menunggumu merespon ucapanku itu terlalu lama. Sejak tadi kau mengabaikanku."

Baekhyun menyentak genggaman tangannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Sifat kekanakan Baekhyun muncul lagi. "Oke, maafkan aku. Sekarang kembalilah berbaring."

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

"Tidak. Kau menginap satu hari lagi." putus Chanyeol egois. Ini cara terbaik agar tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Baekhyun. Mungkin ia akan menyuruh Sehun menjaganya, soal ayahnya biar dia dan Kai yang menjalankan. Sebaliknya dengan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu tampak tidak setuju. Ia mendorong dada Chanyeol agar pemuda tinggi itu menyingkir darinya, namun nihil. Chanyeol tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku pulang sendiri kalo begitu." sungut Baekhyun. Ia membalikan badanya, berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya sebelum tangan kekar Chanyeol menariknya hingga tubuh memutar berhadapan kembali dengan kekasih tampannya itu. Belum sempat ia memprotes, Chanyeol sudah memegang kepala belakangnya. Menariknya pelan, mempertemukan kedua belahan bibir mereka. Hanya sesapan lembut yang Baekhyun dapat tanpa berniat membalasnya. Namun, semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam. Baekhyun merasa perutnya dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan sekarang. Degupan jantungnya mulai tidak stabil, tanda rasa kesalnya pada Chanyeol telah sirna digantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang menjalar kerongga-rongga dadanya. Chanyeol masih melumat lembut bibir bawahnya. Merasa nalurinya memerintah agar membalas, Baekhyun pun melakukannya.

Ada perasaan khawatir yang coba Chanyeol sampaikan padanya, yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kekasihnya melalui kata-kata. Baekhyun sangat paham bagaimana sifat Chanyeol yang tidak bisa secara gamblang menyampaikan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya tepukan pelan didada Chanyeol mengisyaratkan bahwa Baekhyun kehabisan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya. Suara decakan halus terdengar jelas. Chanyeol tetap merunduk, mencoba memandangi wajah merona Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan luluh. Aku tetap mau pulang." ucap Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Kekehan pelan terdengar olehnya. Melihat wajah malu-malu Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia menciumi wajah kekasihnya yang merona hebat.

"Oke, oke. Berhentilah merengek."

* * *

Mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti diparkiran gedung apartemen. Tidak ada yang berniat turun terlebih dulu. Bahkan Baekhyun masih betah memandangi Chanyeol dari samping. Sebanyak itukah hal yang berkecamuk dipikiran Chanyeol? Hari ini ia sering melamun.

"Chanyeol..."

Sebuah sentuhan dipunggung tangannya menarik Chanyeol kembali kedunianya. Ia tersadar jika sudah sampai ditujan.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun, terlihat raut wajah khawatir darinya. Tak ingin membuatnya khawatir, Chanyeol memberikan senyuman tipisnya pada Baekhyun. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi, Baekhyun merasa belum cukup dengan itu.

"Aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh selama kau pergi. Sungguh. Itukan yang kau khawatirkan?"

Itu adalah salah satunya. Pikir Chanyeol, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika memandang curiga pada Baekhyun. Dan darimana Baekhyun tau ia akan pergi?

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Sehun?" selidik Chanyeol. Hanya anggukan kikuk dan tawa masam yang dapat Baekhyun jadikan jawaban. Chanyeol tidak begitu ambil pusing. Ia turun dari mobil terlebih dulu, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Namum, kekasih mungilnya itu tak kunjung keluar. Akhirnya, ia merundukkan badannya. Melihat bagaimana kesusahan Baekhyun untuk membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Chanyeol, sabuk pengamannya tidak mau lepas." panik Baekhyun. Ini dia, bagaimanapun suasana hatinya. Baekhyun selalu saja bertingkah ceroboh. Chanyeol sendiri jadi meragukan umur Baekhyun. Kekasih mungilnya itu seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun, ditambah wajah imutnya yang mendukung. Serasa memacari anak sekolah dasar menurut Chanyeol.

"Ini ganjaranmu setelah menguping pembincaraan orang." kekeh Chanyeol, mencoba membantu melepaskan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun.

* * *

Semuanya sudah siap. Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap. Langkah kakinya terhenti di sofa ruang tamunya, menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Sedangkan Hyungwon, apalah anak itu. Dirinya tertidur sejak Luhan mulai melakukan persiapan untuk mereka.

 **Tak!**

"Auh!" ringis Hyungwon saat sebuah bantal sofa menghantam kepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan pemuda bersurai blonde yang duduk berseberangan dengan sofa yang ditempati olehnya.

"Yah! Kau tak punya otak?!"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada pelipisnya. Mengucapkan 'Otakku disini' tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau tidak kepikiran untuk makan dulu? Aku lapar." cicit Luhan. Tak ada sahutan dari seseorang yang diajak bicara, yang ada hanyalah suara dengkuran halus dari Hyungwon yang kembali tidur. Dosa apa dirinya ya Tuhan. Memang dulunya bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan orang tukang tidur seperti Chae Hyungwon?

"Sialan kau, Chae Hyungwon!"

"Dasar pengganggu! Berhenti berteriak! Kepalaku pusing!"

 **Brak!**

Bantingan pintu terdengar keras mengakhiri adu mulut mereka. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi tuan rumah? Kenapa Luhan yang harus keluar dari rumahnya sendiri? Ya, ini semua gara-gara Chae Hyungwon. Lagipula Luhan perlu mengisi perutnya yang kosong dan tidak ada bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Sekalian saja Luhan meredam kekesalannya sambil mencari makan diluar.

"Awas saja sampai nanti anak itu merepotkanku kalau kelaparan. Tidak sudi aku membantunya." racau Luhan menendangi kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun, belum jauh langkah kakinya menjauh dari halaman rumah. Ia berbalik kembali ke rumahnya, tepatnya garasi rumahnya. Gila saja harus berjalan kaki sedangkan ada kendaraan nganggur di garasi.

—

"HAHAHA!"

Suara tawaan riang itu cukup menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan sekarang. Dengan mengendarai sepeda listriknya, Luhan melaju dengan batas maksimum kecepatan, hingga membuat helaian rambutnya jadi berantakan diterpa angin. Mata Luhan berbinar ketika mendapati sebuah maskot yang melambai-lambai dipinggir jalan. Maskot monyet yang menunjuk pada cafe didepannya. Sepertinya, Luhan sudah menemukan tempat makan yang ia inginkan.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Luhan mendorong pintu kaca cafe itu setelah sebelumnya ia memparkirkan sepeda listriknya. Sebuah daftar menu disodorkan pelayan padanya. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu.

"Menurutmu apa yang sekali makan langsung kenyang?" Luhan malah bertanya pada pelayan cafe itu. Astaga, jaim sekali anak ini.

"Apapun asal bukan mi, tuan."

"Kalau begitu... spicy bacon dan bubble tea."

Setelah pelayan itu mencantat pesanannya, Luhan memandangi seluruh sudut cafe itu. Suasananya tidak terlalu ramai dan Luhan suka itu.

"Luhan?"

Luhan terperanjat di tempatnya duduk ketika seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dengan wajah kesalnya, namun ekspresi itu hilang seketika melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kai? Kau masih hidup saja. Apa kabar?" gurau Luhan sambil meninju pelan lengan atas Kai.

"Caramu menyapa orang setelah lama tidak berjumpa memang membuat sakit hati." sindir Kai. "Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja sama sepertimu. Oh! Duduklah bersamaku. Kau juga mau pesan makanan kan? Ayo mengobrol."

Kai menggeleng pelan, mencoba menolak Luhan dengan halus agar temannya itu tidak tersinggung. "Aku memang mau pesan tapi tidak makan disini. Kalau begitu, aku ke meja konter dulu." Luhan mengangguk. Kai melangkahkan kakinya, namun belum sampai beberapa langkah dia sudah berbalik lagi pada Luhan. Ia keluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Tulis nomor ponselmu, nanti kuhubungi. Kutinggal sebentar, ok?"

"Ya ya ya, cepatlah." titah Luhan yang kemudian Kai sedikit berlari ke arah meja konter.

Luhan memandangi ponsel Kai, membolak-balikan benda itu berulang kali seperti orang primitif yang baru saja mengenal teknologi. Tentu saja Luhan tau cara menggunakan ponsel. Dia hanya kepikiran untuk membawa pulang ponsel Kai (Oh Tidak! Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Luhan bukan maling) Bercanda. Jemarinya mengetik sederet nomor diponsel Kai dengan cepat. Tentu saja diluar kepala karena itu nomor ponselnya sendiri.

Luhan meletakan ponsel Kai diatas meja. Pesanannya lama sekali datangnya. Tidak tau kalau perut Luhan sudah keroncongan sejak tadi? benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ditambah menjengkelkan ketika ponselnya berdering dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan hampir mengumpat.

"Hallo?" Luhan menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada kesal. Namun, setelah mendengar seseorang diseberang sana selesai berucap. Raut wajah Luhan berubah.

"Apa?! Ah... Ya, oke."

Tepat setelah ia menutup panggilannya. Pesanan Luhan sudah diantar padanya. Oh wahai perutku, jangan menjerit minta makan. Batin Luhan. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengambil bubble tea-nya dan meninggalkan beberapa uang.

"Makanannya buatmu saja, oh ya kembaliannya juga." Luhan menepuk bahu pelayan itu. Dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari cafe. Sementara Kai yang baru saja mendekat di meja yang Luhan duduki tadinya hanya bisa menatap heran sosok Luhan baru saja pergi. Dahinya berkerut melihat ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di meja pelanggan. Untung saja tidak dicuri orang, kalau saja iya?

"Anak itu sejak dulu memang bodoh." ucap Kai sambil terkekeh. Ia mengambil kembali ponselnya.

* * *

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. Sejak tadi hanya duduk diam diatas ranjang Chanyeol, sambil melihat kekasihnya yang kini sudah berpakaian rapi. Padahal ini masih jam lima sore. Bukankah Chanyeol akan pergi malam hari?

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau?" perempetan sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Baekhyun. Nada bicara kekasihnya itu sungguh tidak enak di indra pendengarannya.

"Kau bilang akan pergi malam hari?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Lihatlah wajah yang tak sepadan dengan umurnya itu, Baekhyun melengkungkan garis bibirnya kebawah, mencoba memasang raut wajah memelasnya. Oke, Chanyeol paham dengan situasi ini. Baekhyun-nya ingin bermanja ria padanya sebelum ditinggal.

"Aku ikut." putus Baekhyun tanpa persetujuan dari siapapun. Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang semula berjalan mendekat pada meja lacinya menjadi terhenti. Sekali lagi, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun. Melirik Baekhyun dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku ingin ikut, apa salahnya?"

"Kau mau mati?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?!" sungut Baekhyun, ia melemparkan bantal kearah Chanyeol yang sayangnya tidak berhasil mengenai kekasih tingginya itu karena sudah menangkapnya terlebih dulu. Kedua tangan Baekhyun tersilang didepan dadanya. Entahlah, melihat Baekhyun yang sering merajuk akhir-akhir ini membuat Chanyeol menuruti perintah di dalam pikirannya, terkekeh geli pada sikap Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan cepat mendekat pada Baekhyun, menaiki ranjangnya sendiri dan memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Namun, respon yang diberikan Baekhyun? Memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia malu dipandangi lekat oleh Chanyeol yang membarikan kepala dipahanya.

"Tarik permintaanmu tadi. Lagipula, masih ada waktu satu jam untuk kita." Jemari Chanyeol mengapit dagu Baekhyun, menariknya pelan agar kekasih manisnya itu mau menunduk memandang padanya. "Bukankah begitu?" Chanyeol mengedipakan sebelah matanya.

Sebuah semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mengerilingkan matanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun rasa, ini bahaya untuknya. Baru saja Baekhyun berpikiran seperti itu. Namun, sebuah dorongan dikedua bahunya membuat dirinya berbaring dengan Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Sakit! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

Chanyeol merutuki kelakuan bodohnya. Baekhyun masih dalam tahap penyembuhan pada tulangnya dan ia baru saja mendorong bahu Baekhyun yang otomatis punggungnya membentur kasur. "Maaf, sayangku." sesal Chanyeol. Ia menghujani ciuman kupu-kupu pipi Baekhyun hingga membuatnya kegelian.

"Hentikan! Chan— Chanyeol!"

—

"Kumohon, Chanyeol. Biarkan aku ikut. Sekali ini saja~" rengek Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Bahkan, jemarinya menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol dibuat pusing seketika. Byun Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak laki-laki sekarang ini.

"Tidak kau—"

"Chanyeol~"

Dan Chanyeol tidak tau lagi cara untuk mencegah Baekhyun. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah. Membuahkan seruan gembira dari Baekhyun.

—

"Baekhyun."

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam saja sambil memandangi wajah kekasihnya dengan pandangan—wajah-tanpa-dosanya—itu. Chanyeol mengeratkan jaketnya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau cukup disini saja. Jangan berbuat macam-macam, mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Tetapi, Chanyeol agak ragu dengan itu. Ya, walaupun begitu ia tetap membuka pintu mobil dan turun bersama Sehun dan Kai.

"Kenapa Baekhyun ikut, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Kaca mobil terbuka, menampakan wajah cemberut Baekhyun dibaliknya.

"Kenapa? Masalah untukmu?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Kai yang melihatnya pun sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Cepat tutup—" Chanyeol mengetuk kaca mobil didepan wajah Baekhyun. "—atau kucium sekarang?" lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dengan terburu-buru ia menaikan kembali kaca mobil yang dibukanya.

—

Chanyeol dan Sehun menunggu dua orang yang sedang berbicara didalam ruangan sana. Ia muak bertatapan muka dengan Ayahnya, jadilah Kai yang menemani Tuan Park di dalam sana bersama Kris Wu serta seorang anak buahnya.

Dan disudut pandangnya kini, sungguh suasananya sangat tidak mendukung. Karena, Wonho dan Miho baru saja datang dan berjaga disamping pintu sebelah kiri.

"Bajingan." desis Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya dia mematahkan leher Wonho sekarang juga.

"Hai juga, Park. Kudengar kekasihmu cidera. Benar?"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Jika saja Sehun tidak menepuk bahunya dan mengingatkan situasi sekarang ini. Sudah dari tadi ia meledakan pistolnya dikepala Wonho.

"Apa Kris Wu tidak tau ada penyusup kelas rendah dikelompoknya? Kasian sekali kalian."

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Wonho terpancing emosi karena perkataannya. Jadi, benar ada sesuatu yang coba Wonho cari dari kelompok Kris Wu.

"Apa yang kau cari dari mereka? Sebuah barang atau... seseorang?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat-buat semenjengkalkan mungkin dipendengaran Wonho.

Wonho tertawa remeh. "Ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol suka mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

Niatan Chanyeol untuk memukul wajah Wonho terhentikan oleh pintu yang terbuka. Ayahnya dan Kris Wu baru saja keluar diikuti dengan Kai dan seorang anak buah Kris.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu itu, Wu."

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Park. Selama kau... tidak mengusikku."

Suasana mendadak jadi tegang. Berawal dari Wonho yang menodongkan pistolnya kearah Tuan Park dan serempak semua 'bawahan' bersiaga, saling mengarakan pistolnya kearah lawan mereka. Pergerakan Wonho terkunci oleh Chanyeol, sedangakan Miho dan satu lagi rekannya saling menodong dengan Sehun dan Kai. Hanya Kris Wu yang bebas saat ini. Namun itu sebelum dua orang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sangat tertutup berdiri di belakang Tuan Park dan Kris.

Chanyeol merasa de javu dengan suasana ini. Memaksa untuk mengingatnya kembali kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Dimana ibunya terbunuh didepan matanya sendiri. Mereka berdua adalah... blackman? Yang pasti disekitar mereka pula ada sosok itu.

Ya sosok itu berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Berdiri ditengah-tengah keadaan yang sulit bagi mereka semua. Kris Wu menyeringai. "Halo, mantan bawahan terhebatku. Lama tidak bertemu..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok itu. Dipandangan Chanyeol, sosok itu tetaplah sama seperti dulu. Dan perasaan yang ditinggalkan untuknya malah berangsur semakin besar. Ya, perasaan dendam.

Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sosok itu mengeluarkan kedua pistolnya yang berbeda tipe, mengarahkannya tepat pada jantung Tuan Park dan Kris Wu secara bersamaan.

Yang masih Chanyeol ingat sampai sekarang adalah sosok itu identik dengan kedua pistolnya.

Dia adalah...

"...Lockwood."

—

Kai segera melarikan Ayah Chanyeol keluar, menuju mobil yang terparkir diarea gedung pertemuan mereka. "Ayah Park, segeralah kembali." ucap Kai, ia membungkuk sopan pada beliau.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian, sampaikan juga pada Chanyeol."

Sekali lagi Kai membungkukkan badannya. Mobil mewah Tuan Park pergi menjauh dengan cepat. Sebelumnya, Kai berniat kembali menyusul Chanyeol. Namun, meliahat pemuda itu berlari keluar bersama Sehun membuatnya urung.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"Seandainya aku tidak menyeret Chanyeol-hyung keluar, mungkin kami sudah tinggal nama. Gila saja tiga orang blackman itu." ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Sementara Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. Selain karena habis berlari, nafasnya memburu karena rasa dendam itu menyelimuti diri Chanyeol seluruhnya.

"Jika saja kau tidak menghalangiku, sudah mati dia sekarang."

Kai dan Sehun mengerutkan dahi mereka, kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain. "Siapa?" ucap mereka serempak. Hening. Chanyeol tidak kunjung memberi jawaban. Sampai akhirnya, ketiga orang itu tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyerukan nama itu. Mereka bertiga berlari menuju tempat mobil mereka terparkir. Dengan pikiran kalang kabut. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dengan terburu-buru. Yang benar saja, tidak ada apapun disana. Chanyeol mulai paranoid. Dimana Baekhyun-nya?

"Firasatku buruk, semoga ini salah." ucap Kai yang terdengar horor bagi Chanyeol. Pikirannya kosong seketika. Hingga ia tidak sadar jika ponselnya berdering.

"Hyung, angkat ponselmu!" sentak Sehun. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Mata lebar Chanyeol membulat ketika mendapati sebuah nama tertera di panggilan telepon itu. Segera saja ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa ucapan salam.

"Baek, katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang!" kalap Chanyeol. Dan ia semakin panik ketika sebuah suara menyahut dari seberang sana. Baekhyun sedang terisak.

 **"Hiks... Chanyeol. Maaf. Maafkan aku."** ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar lirih itu semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa frustasi. Takut terjadi hal sangat buruk pada Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya. Dengan gencar, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area luar gedung. Ada sesuatu yang tertangkap di pandangannya.

"Dimana Baekhyun, hyung?" pertanyaan Sehun terabaikan begitu saja.

Dengan cepat, langkah kaki Chanyeol berjalan menuju pada samping bangunan gedung. Disana, Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh dengan darah yang terus keluar dari kakinua. Chanyeol yang tadi sempat tercengang pun segera menggendong tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Membawanya masuk ke masuk mobil.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya! Kita ke rumah sakit, sekarang!"

Dari jok depan Kai dan Sehun melihat keadaan dibelakang melalu spion depan. Bagaimana frustasinya Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya itu terluka. Pemuda jangkung itu terus memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Membisikan ucapan penenang ditelinga kekasih mungilnya itu ketika merintih kesakitan.

"Lockwood. Kau harus membayar semua ini." desis Chanyeol.

Remasan jemari Baekhyun di baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol semakin mengerat.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW?**_


End file.
